omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega VII Species
Selectable Species has been scaled down, the Unknown Species can be used to select a previous available Species or a completely new Species. http://omegaseries.a.wiki-site.com/index.php/List_of_Species Android An android is a robot made to resemble a human, usually both in appearance and behavior. Source: Various Species Ability Crimson Noble (Vampire like) An ancient race of vampires. Source: Folklore Species Ability Daemon Eudaemon Also known as Kalodaemon, is a race of guardian angels and are therefore the only type of Demon which is not evil. Note: They have 2 wings.. Source: Greek & Roman mythology. Species Ability Kakodaemon The evil counterparts of the Kalodaemons, Kakodaemons are angels of death. Note: They have 2 metallic or dark organic wings and a helmet which covers their face. Source: Greek & Roman mythology. Species Ability Demi Human Demi-Humans are humanoid monsters who unlike normal monsters have around the same level of intelligence humans have. Source: Chrono Series Species Ability Dragovian A mystical race of people who bare a great resemblance to humans yet have pointy ears and rely heavily on magic but can transform into dragons and rely on physical attacks. Source: Dragon Quest VIII Species Ability Dwarf They are short, round, and hairy, have large tombstone teeth, unhingible jaws, sensitive beard hair, suction-cup-like pores, luminous and hardening spit, and are incredibly smelly. They are sensitive, intelligent, and have tendencies for being criminals. Source: Artemis Fowl Species Ability Elves Dark Elf A forest-dwelling elf, less hostile than the Light Elves and more in-tune with nature. Their skin is of a darker green and they use Black Magic, rather than White. Source: Radiata Stories Species Ability Light Elf The more violent parallel race to the Dark Elf. They use White Magic, and have a lighter green skin-tone. They’re living setting is much different from that of the Dark Elf, and it is also hidden. A common trait, even a dead give-away, is their wings of light magic on their backs. Source: Radiata Stories Species Ability Enterran Super human like creature who are similar to Demi-Humans, they were created by the Demon God Lanacuras. Enterrans tend to resemble either humans or animals. Source: Shinzo Species Ability Fairy In essence, any being possessing magical ability can be classified as a fairy, but this race is more concentrated on the youthful, small woodland creature. Source: Radiata Stories Species Ability Genome Genomes are bodies created by the Terrans of the planet Terra. They do have minds, but their souls are not their own and are only weakly bound to them. They exist to wait for when Terra takes over Gaia, and then the Terran souls will enter the Genome bodies. Source: Final Fantasy IX Species Ability Half Demon Most commonly the spawn of a demon and a human, they are seen as lower life forms of both races-shunned. Source: Arc The Lad Twilight of the Spirits, InuYasha. Species Ability Human Humans... Source: Real Species Ability Orc A large mountain-dwelling race known for their overpowering stature, it is common to see orcs used as guardians or gate keepers. Source: Radiata Stories, World of Warcarft, Final Fantasy XI, Elder Scroll, Dungeons and Dragons, Lord of the Rings. Species Ability Troll The forest-dwelling race parallel to the Orc, their variance is actually grater. It isn't rare to see a smaller Troll, even to the size of a goblin. It isn't common, though. Source: Magic: The Gathering, World of Warcraft, Elder Scrolls, Runescape. Species Ability Undead In essence, any deceased being that has been resurrected fits into this category. They normally possess abnormal strength, refined by the dark magic that binds their decaying body to this world. Source: Magic: The Gathering Species Ability Unknown (CUSTOM) Unknown is a custom species. Species Ability Category:Omega VII Sign Up